Shredder Defeats The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by Windrises
Summary: Shredder has Krang kidnap a mysterious princess, who has a powerful device. Shredder plans on using the device, in order to defeat the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their allies.


Note: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Princess Yesular was created for the film Our Friend Power 5.

Yesular was the Princess of another world. She was originally a turtle, who battled the forces of evil, along with her four turtle teammates. However, she eventually was given a device, which could give her a human form. At first, Yesular just used the device, to temporarily look human, while she and her teammates were stranded on Earth. However, Yesular eventually gained a fondness for the planet, as well as her human appearance, so she decided to stay.

One night, Yesular was resting in her apartment, when she heard a mysterious sound. She started getting out of bed, while saying, "I wonder what's going on. It sounds like somebody has come into the apartment, but it wasn't loud enough to be a human. I'm guessing it's an animal, who opened a window and climbed in. I won't judge the poor animal. After all, I used to be one. I'll try to be peaceful and respectful."

Yesular went into her living room and saw Krang. Krang was a brain, who had eyes and a mouth. Yesular had seen several peculiar things, but Krang was still a jarring thing to see. She nervously asked, "Who are you?"

Krang explained, "I'm Krang, the smartest and vilest of villains. Along with my helper, the Shredder, I'm going to be dominating the galaxy."

Yesular said, "Dominating the galaxy isn't right."

Krang frowned at her and replied, "You aren't actually trying to judge me, are you? After all, you are Yesular, the ruler of a faraway planet. When you were in charge, you were the boss of an entire planet. Isn't that similar to what I'm trying to do?"

Yesular responded, "I must admit I don't know much about you, because I just met you. However, I'm getting the feeling that you have evil intentions. I was a leader, not a commander. I encouraged the rules, while villains, such as yourself, force people to obey your commands."

Krang had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I do love making people obey me. I boss around everybody. That silly Shredder guy might think he and I are partners. He might even think he's the leader, but he couldn't be more wrong. I'm the boss of the Foot and I'm about to become the boss of you."

Yesular replied, "I won't let that happen. I'm going to bring you down, you vile brain." Yesular tried to zap Krang, but Krang get dodging her attacks.

Krang said, "I'm going to use my strength, in order to defeat you."

Yesular had an amused look on her face, while replying, "You must be joking around. You're a brain, who has no body. You couldn't pose a real threat."

Krang had a wicked grin on his face, while responding, "You're incredibly wrong." Krang jumped on Yesular and started punching her.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, heard that Shredder was trying to kidnap a foreign princess. The turtles didn't know why, but they figured they better stop him. The turtles walked around New York, while disguised in trench coats, before seeing the Shredder and his sidekicks, who were known as the Foot soldiers. The Shredder was disguised as a prince, while the Foot were wearing butler costumes.

Leonardo looked at his brothers, while saying, "Let's go fight the Shredder."

Donatello asked, "What about the Princess?"

Leonardo said, "One of us should look for the Princess, while the others fight Shredder and the Foot."

Raphael grinned, while saying, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm eager to beat up some thugs."

Michelangelo replied, "Me too, dude."

Donatello said, "I'm eager to test out my new gadgets."

Leonardo sighed and "Then I'll look for the Princess, while you guys get to have all the action-packed fun."

Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo started charging towards the Shredder. The Shredder looked at the Foot, while asking, "How did the turtles see through my disguise. Do they have x-ray vision or something?"

Raphael jokingly replied, "Of course we do. We're the turtle versions of Superman."

The Shredder had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "That seems fitting, because like Superman, you're going to die in battle. However, while Superman quickly returned, you'll never come back." He did an evil laugh.

Michelangelo replied, "Don't be so intense, dude. There's no way you could stop us."

The Shredder said, "The Foot and I are going to bring you down." The Shredder and the Foot started charging towards the turtles. However, the turtles punched the Foot soldiers and kicked Shredder around the street.

Vernon Fenwick, a rival reporter of April O'Neil, was walking by, when he saw the turtles fighting Shredder and the Foot. He smiled, while saying, "That bothersome April isn't around, so for once, I'm going to get to report the story of the week. I better record this, so I have proof. After all, mutant turtles are a hard thing to believe in." He pulled his camera out of his hair and started recording the fight.

Raphael was the most action-loving member of the team, so he ran towards Shredder and started punching him. He said, "I'm going to win this battle."

Shredder replied, "You're as foolish as your bothers, if you actually think you're going to win."

Raphael smirked, while saying, "Give me a break, Shredder. We've battled you, hundreds of times, and you always lose the battle."

Shredder replied, "That's what you think. I've been secretly working on a master plan, for a very long time. Although the wait was painful, the payoff will be enriching."

Raphael said, "You aren't going to get any type of payment, you evil goofball." He kicked Shredder in the face.

Donatello and Michelangelo finished defeating the Foot soldiers, so they started running towards the Shredder. They wanted to fight the Shredder, but Raphael grabbed them and flung them to the ground. Donatello accidentally dropped his new gadgets, which landed in a nearby sewer. He looked at Raphael, while asking, "Why did you knock us down?"

Raphael replied, "I should get the honor, of defeating the Shredder."

Michelangelo said, "You don't deserve that honor, dude."

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo started arguing about who would get to defeat the Shredder. While they argued, Shredder and the Foot soldiers started running away. Shredder said, "It seems like this fight is going to be an easy victory, after all." He paused and said, "Actually, I've only seen three of the turtles, so far. If that leader turtle is around, we might have some trouble on our hands, um, I mean feet. I hope my daughter is looking for that other turtle."

Leonardo walked around a few nearby streets, in the hopes of finding the Princess. However, he had no luck. He returned to the street, where the fight was taking place. However, instead of seeing his brothers fighting the Shredder, he saw his brothers arguing and the Shredder running away. Leonardo asked, "What's going on? I better take care of this mess."

Karai, the Shredder's daughter, stood in front of Leonardo. She had a friendly look on her face, while saying, "Hi, Leo. It's good to see you."

Leonardo replied, "Hi, Karai. It's good to see you, but I'm afraid I'm in a rush."

Karai pretended to look offended, while saying, "It's rude to run away from a friend, without spending some time with them."

Leonardo sighed and replied, "I suppose that's true." Leonardo was distracted by Karai, which gave the Shredder time to escape.

After Leonardo finished talking to Karai, his brothers were still fighting. He ran up to them and said, "Knock it off. You guys were supposed to be fighting the Shredder, rather than having a petty fight with each other."

Donatello looked guilty, while saying, "I'm afraid you're right, Leonardo. We were so distracted, by getting the honor of defeating Shredder, that we acted like petty fools."

Michelangelo grinned, while replying, "I love being a fool."

Raphael stared at Leonardo, while saying, "If you think we're such easily-distracted simpletons, how come you didn't fight the Shredder?"

Leonardo replied, "Because I was searching for the missing princess."

Michelangelo asked, "Did you find her?"

Leonardo said, "I'm afraid not. Karai came by and she insisted I talk to her, so I had no choice." The turtles started laughing at Leonardo. He raised his eyebrows, while asking, "Why are you guys laughing?"

Raphael said, "You're a turtle, who has a crush on a human."

Michelangelo said, "Also, Karai is the daughter of our arch-enemy, so you have no common sense, dude."

Leonardo defensively replied, "I don't have a crush on Karai. She's just a good person and friend, who happens to have an evil father."

Donatello responded, "Yeah right, you unconvincing liar."

Meanwhile, Vernon finished recording the turtles. He had a big grin on his face, while staring at the tape he recorded and saying, "I can't believe I finally recorded such exciting footage. This ought to get me some respect, as well as a raise." Vernon tripped over one of Raphael's weapons and dropped the tape, which landed in the sewer. He angrily whined, "My tape's in that repulsive sewer. As much as I hate playing in the garbage, I better go inside that icky sewer and save the tape."

Vernon went into the sewer and started searching for the tape. He grabbed random pieces of garbage and threw them around, in the hopes of finding the tape. Vernon said, "I must find the tape. I have to show April and the others, that I'm a very dignified and high-class person. It's hard to believe I don't have a series of awards, at this point."

Splinter, the turtles' rat master, walked by. Vernon was terrified to see a giant rat. He did a very loud scream, before passing out. Splinter walked closer to Vernon and said, "I don't know who this guy is, but he seems to be alright. It seems like the turtles aren't home, yet. I better do some shopping, while they're gone."

A while later, the Shredder, went to the Technodrome, along with Karai and the Foot soldiers. Shredder held a mysterious device in his hands, while saying, "What a perfect plan. I had such a strong victory."

Karai replied, "Father, I don't understand. We were supposed to capture the Princess, but all you took was some toy."

The Shredder said, "This is no toy. It's a device, which will help me destroy the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As for the Princess, you have no need to worry, because she's already been kidnapped. You see, while I was dealing with the turtles, I had Krang kidnap the Princess."

Krang popped by, along with the kidnapped Princess Yesular. Shredder found out who she was, when he purchased a book, from a local bookstore, that was about people from other planets.

Shredder patted Krang's brain, while saying, "Good work, Krang."

Karai said, "It's hard to believe that someone, who doesn't have a body, was able to defeat the Princess."

Krang explained, "I've been doing a lot of exercise, recently. You probably noticed, because my workout sessions improve my appearance. I'm quite handsome, even if I am a brain with eyes."

The Foot soldiers tied up Princess Yesular, so she couldn't grab her device and run away. She had a nervous look on her face, while saying, "Please, you have to release me."

Shredder walked closer to her, while replying, "Hold on there, Princess Yesular. You may be the ruler of the planet you left behind, but when you're here, you have no authority. I call the shots."

Krang responded, "Don't forget who the real leader is, you metal-clad fool. I'm the literal brains of this operation. You're a glorified muscle man, at best."

Shredder asked, "Oh, really? Do you think you're the master of brilliance?"

Krang smiled, while saying, "You bet I am and soon, I will become the master of the universe. In order to make my dreams a reality, Princess Yesular's cooperation will be required."

Yesular replied, "I won't help you people. I don't know who you guys are, but considering you kidnapped me, I'm not assuming you guys are heroes."

Shredder said, "You better be more respectful, Yesular. You see, I know all about your planet. In fact, I know where it is, so if I wanted to take it over, I could do that."

Yesular asked, "How could you know about my planet? It's one of the most obscure planets, in the entire galaxy."

Shredder pulled out a book and said, "I was going to the bookstore, to see if they happened to have any information on Ghost Planet, the home planet of Space Ghost. I was disappointed that Fisher Biskit bought a copy, before I could get my claws on it. However, I was able to find a much more useful book." He started flipping through the pages, while saying, "This book talks about all kinds of galaxies, where rare species live. At first, I was expecting this book to make me fall asleep, until I got to the chapter, which was about a planet of turtles. Defeating an entire planet of turtles would be quite the fun honor, wouldn't it?" He did an evil laugh.

Yesular gave Shredder a disapproving look, while replying, "You're a sick man."

Shredder responded, "Indeed I am, my dear. You see, I suffer a permanent and unhealthy addiction, that involves fighting ninja turtles. I haven't defeated any turtles, yet, but with your device, everything will change."

Yesular asked, "Do you know what my device does?"

Shredder said, "I sure do. You used to be a nasty-looking turtle, until you used the device, which turned you into a beautiful woman." Shredder put his hand on Yesular's shoulder, while saying, "By the way, even though I have a daughter, I'm single. I know that dating your enemy isn't considered normal, but I tend to be moved by unconventional love."

Yesular looked repulsed by Shredder, while saying, "You better stay away from me, you human cheese grater." Krang chuckled.

Shredder said, "Your device can make turtles look like humans, as well as other types of specie switching. This will be very useful, when it comes to defeating the turtles. You better tell me how the device works."

Yesular replied, "I couldn't do such a thing. I couldn't put anybody in danger. As the Princess, I must be a positive role-model, which means I could never assist your vile plans. You can go ahead and threaten me, but it won't make me work for you."

Shredder said, "Ah, I see. You're one of those overly-noble heroes, who will never do anything evil, even if it means losing your life."

Krang said, "If I had a heart, I suppose I'd admire that, but I'm just the biggest and handsomest brain."

Shredder said, "Although Princess Yesular may sacrifice herself, in order to keep the device's powers a secret, I doubt she'll risk the safety of her entire planet. Yesular, tell me how to use the device or I'll send my armies of Foot soldiers, to where your planet is. I'll have the Foot attack your people and get rid of them. I'll be sure to tell them, that their leader failed them, while watching their planet crumble apart." He did an evil laugh.

Yesular looked devastated, at the thought of Shredder getting rid of her home planet, so she said, "Very well then, Shredder. I'll tell you how the device works. Look at the buttons." Shredder looked at the device and saw a red button and a blue button. Yesular said, "Press the red button, to turn people into anything you want and the blue button, to turn them back to normal."

Shredder rubbed his chin, while saying, "Sounds like a fascinating invention. A bit more complex, than I'd prefer, but I'm a fast learner."

Krang replied, "If you were a fast learner, you would of already figured out how to stop the turtles, you metal-clad fool."

Shredder said, "First off, you know I don't appreciate that insulting nickname. Second off, this device will lead to the end of the turtles."

Karai replied, "Father, your plan confuses me. I don't see how an appearance-changing device can lead to the destruction of your greatest enemies."

Shredder responded, "Appearance plays a big role in progress, Karai. If Batman didn't have such a dashing and fierce appearance, he'd never be able to defeat his enemies."

Krang said, "Start using the device."

Shredder responded, "Hold on. I have to find out if Yesular's instructions are accurate. Yesular isn't exactly on our side, so her advice can be hard to trust. I better give the device a try."

Shredder walked back to New York. He walked around the streets, while looking for somebody he could use the device on. Shredder said, "I better use the device on somebody the turtles know. That way, that person will go to the where the turtles live, to try to find a cure."

After looking around, he saw April O'Neil. He ran towards her and said, "Greetings, April. I have a special experiment, that you're going to be helping me with."

April replied, "I'd never help you, you wicked supervillain."

Shredder pointed the device at April and pressed the red button. Suddenly, April started having the appearance of a turtle. She looked at a nearby mirror and said, "Oh, my. I look like one of the ninja turtles. No offense to how they look, but this isn't a fashion design I want to keep. I better visit them. Maybe they can get me a cure."

Shredder said, "The device works. Although Yesular was reluctant to cooperate, she was no liar. I now have the ability to turn any human into a turtle. However, I believe I can do far more, than just that. Before I brainstorm another scheme, I better follow April and watch the turtles turn against their old friend." He did an evil laugh, while climbing into the sewer.

Meanwhile, Vernon woke up and realized he had napped in the sewer. He put his hand over his face, while saying, "How humiliating. I was trying to boost my image, but instead, I slept in this rotten, filthy sewer. I better find my tape."

While Vernon searched for the tape, April went into the sewer. Since she had been turned into a turtle, Vernon didn't recognize her. After looking at her, Vernon panicked and said, "Oh, no. It's a vile monster. You better not try to hurt me, you heartless creature."

April replied, "I'm not any type of creature. I'm April O'Neil."

Vernon said, "Yeah right. Although April's looks couldn't compare to mine, she was a pretty person. You're a fiendish-looking thug."

April said, "I don't have time for explanations, Vernon. I have to find the turtles." She started walking past Vernon and started heading to the turtles' home.

Shredder went into the sewer. He ran up to Vernon and said, "Listen up, pretty boy. I'm looking for a mutant turtle. If you have anything useful to say, you better start speaking."

Vernon said, "A strange creature just walked past me. I don't know who that creature was, but it knew my name, which means it's probably somebody who's friends with the turtles."

Shredder said, "April's probably going to the turtles' secret headquarters. I'll finally find out where they live."

Vernon put his hand on his chin, while saying, "I could follow you, find out where the turtles live, and record footage of their home. That way, I'll become the greatest reporter, that New York has ever had."

Shredder asked, "Where did the creature go?" Vernon pointed to where April was going, so Shredder started running after her. Vernon followed Shredder.

Leonardo looked around the sewers, in the hopes of finding the Princess, while the others turtles played in their home. April went into their home and said, "Hi, guys. I know that I look radically different, but I assure you that I'm April O'Neil."

Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo looked horrified. Although Donatello claimed to be the smart one, he often made dumb mistakes. He said, "It's an evil alien."

Raphael said, "It looks like one of the most dangerous opponents we've ever seen."

Michelangelo said, "Also, it's gross looking, dude."

April replied, "Come on, guys. I'm your friend."

Shredder walked by and pointed to April, while saying, "This is no friend of yours. This is one of my latest creations. It wants to destroy all of you, so if you want to keep being superheroes, you better get rid of this creature."

April said, "If you guys are smart, you won't listen to Shredder's nonsense." Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo weren't very smart and they were eager to fight someone, so they started attacking April. They punched and kicked her, several times. April tried to fight back, but she didn't have the same kind of ninja training, that the turtles had. After several minutes of fighting, April fell to the ground and passed out.

Donatello asked, "Where should we put this evil creature?"

Raphael said, "We should put the creature in the sewer water. Maybe the cold water will help it rethink how to act like a proper member of society."

Michelangelo replied, "Okay, dude." He picked up April and threw her into the sewer water. April floated away, while taking a nap.

Vernon popped out of the shadows, with his camera. He grinned, while saying, "This is excellent. I managed to record that entire fight. In addition to that, I recorded footage of the turtles' home. Now that people know where the turtles live, they'll know that the turtles are real and that they have to be stopped. Lots of people will try to stop them. Hopefully, the army comes by and eliminates them."

Raphael said, "That nosy reporter is putting our lives at risk. Although he's not evil, we still have to stop him." Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo started charging towards Vernon.

Vernon had a nervous look on his face, while saying, "Oh, no. The turtles are charging to hurt me. I better fight back." Vernon tried to fight the turtles, but he didn't know very many fight moves. Since he was running out of ideas, he started tap dancing. The turtles were confused by Vernon's behavior, but they figured they better not waste time. They easily defeated Vernon. They knocked him to the ground. They put Vernon in the sewer water and watched him float away, while snoring.

The Shredder said, "The turtles have already defeated two of their greatest allies. It's about time they defeat their most trusted advisor." He did an evil laugh and started running out of the sewer.

Meanwhile, Yesular was still in the Technodrome. The Foot soldiers carried Krang to Yesular. Krang looked at her, while saying, "I'm sorry about Shredder's behavior. He's a really rotten behavior."

Yesular replied, "You should be apologizing about your own behavior. You beat me up and had me sent to this place. That was a very wicked thing to do. Although you're just a brain, you're full of evil."

Krang said, "I'm not apologizing for being a supervillain. It's something I love. I'm apologizing for Shredder flirting with you. He really shouldn't of done that, because he's charmless and has no chance of winning your heart. You should be dating me."

Yesular replied, "You must be kidding around, Krang. You're a disgusting creature."

Krang stubbornly responded, "Back when I had a body, I was quite the hunky individual. As for you, you used to be a turtle, which is one of the world's ugliest species."

Yesular replied, "You're wrong about that. The turtles are a very heroic, powerful, and charming lifeform. I believe New York's turtles have what it takes, to defeat the evil Shredder. I was honored to be a turtle princess."

Krang asked, "Then why did you abandon your homeland?"

Yesular sighed and said, "I was so distracted, by the charms of the human world, that I forgot to look after my own people. If anybody should be ashamed, it should be me."

The Shredder returned to the streets of New York. He started walking around various stores, while trying to find Splinter. Shredder said, "According to the turtles, Splinter is doing some shopping. I better find the store he's in."

An hour later, Shredder walked by a record store. He went inside and saw Splinter buying some records. The people in the store weren't scared to see a talking rat. Shredder pointed the device at Splinter and pressed the red button. Splinter turned into a turtle.

Splinter looked at his new appearance, while saying, "Oh, my. I look like crap. I love the turtles and all, but I sure don't want to be one." The customers were scared to see a talking turtle, so they got out their laser rays and started electrocuting Splinter. Splinter lived, but he fell to the ground and passed out.

Shredder said, "I was hoping the turtles would be the ones, who get to defeat Splinter. It would of been such an evil form of irony, to see the turtles defeat their beloved master. However, the judgmental and fierce customers already defeated him. I suppose that make things easier. The turtles' allies have been defeated. I believe I should go defeat them." He ran out of the store, while doing an evil laugh.

Shredder returned to the sewer. He ran to the area, where the turtles lived. He pointed the device at Donatello and Michelangelo. Donatello stared at the device, while saying, "That thing looks interesting. What does it do?"

Shredder answered, "It's going to give you the ultimate downfall." Shredder pressed the red button. Donatello and Michelangelo turned into humans.

Raphael walked by and saw the human forms of Donatello and Michelangelo. He angrily asked, "What's going on? It appears the sewer has two more intruders."

Michelangelo replied, "We're your brothers, dude."

Raphael said, "Yeah right, you con artists. If you guys are trying to pretend to be my brothers, you're doing a cruddy job. They look like turtles. If you wanted to pretend to be them, you should of worn costumes of something." Raphael started attacking his brothers. Donatello and Michelangelo didn't want to hurt their brother, so they refused to fight back. Raphael defeated them and threw them into the sewer. They floated away, while dreaming about pizza.

Shredder got excited, while saying, "I defeated two of the turtles."

Raphael faced Shredder, while responding, "You still have to deal with me and I guarantee you're going to lose this fight."

Shredder pointed the device at Raphael and pressed the red button. Raphael turned into a fly. Shredder stepped on the fly and said, "I defeated the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Leonardo, who had just returned, replied, "You still haven't defeated me."

Shredder turned around and saw Leonardo holding hands with Karai. Shredder asked, "What's going on?"

Karai explained, "I was helping Leonardo look for the missing princess."

Shredder replied, "But you're not supposed to be helping the enemy. Besides, you know where Princess Yesular is."

Karai responded, "True, but I wanted to spend some quality time with Leo."

Shredder said, "Well, Leo's out of time, because I'm going to have him destroyed."

Karai nervously replied, "Don't harm him, Father. I want him to stay alive and be with me."

Shredder said, "You've got to be kidding me. You can't go on playdates with a turtle."

Karai smiled, while saying, "Well, your device could turn Leo into a hunky human. If you did that to him, I'd really appreciate it."

Shredder sighed and replied, "Fine." Shredder pointed the device at Leonardo and pressed the red button. Leonardo turned into a human supermodel. Karai embraced Leonardo and gave him a big kiss, which made Shredder feel sick.

A while later, Shredder returned to the Technodrome. Shredder walked up to Krang and told him about how he defeated the turtles. Shredder proudly said, "It was my greatest victory. I showed the turtles I'm the best. I defeated them, along with their friends. Well, Leonardo's still around, but he'll no longer threaten us."

Krang asked, "Where's Karai?"

Shredder said, "She's on a date with Leonardo. It's only gross if you think about it, so turn off your brain."

Krang replied, "My brain is all I am, you metal-clad fool."

Shredder looked at Princess Yesular, while saying, "I must thank you, Yesular, even though you didn't want to help me. Your device was very happy."

Yesular had a guilty look on her face, while replying, "I can't believe I told you how the device works. I shouldn't of done that. I also shouldn't of stayed on Earth. Thanks to my careless behavior, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were defeated. I must return to my home planet. It's my destiny." She angrily stared at Shredder, while saying, "You have done an endless amount of sins, Shredder. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Shredder said, "I'm not the type of person, who cares about morality. I care about winning and after decades of failures, I finally defeated all of my greatest enemies."

Yesular replied, "You have gained a victory, but it'll be a temporary victory. I have a feeling in my heart, that a brave hero will show up and defeat you. In the meantime, you better reflect on what you've done. Farewell, Shredder." Yesular walked out of the Technodrome and started heading to her home planet.

Shredder proudly said, "Nobody's ever going to stop me."

Suddenly, Casey Jones popped into the Technodrome. He pointed his hockey stick at Shredder, while saying, "You're going down, you punk."

Shredder nervously responded, "Oh, no. It appears I forgot about one of the turtles' friends." Shredder sighed, while Casey Jones started charging after hm. Yesular was right. Shredder's victory was a fleeting thing.


End file.
